1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having a function of performing switching between facsimile and telephone.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for calling the operator by fax/tel (facsimile/telephone) switching or the like, and more particularly, to an apparatus for calling the operator by generating an audible sound from a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, the apparatus automatically determines in an automatic call-receiving operation whether the calling side is a facsimile apparatus or a telephone set. In the case of a facsimile apparatus, facsimile communication is executed. In the case of a telephone set, the operator is called.
In such a conventional apparatus, all of a sound when calling the operator, a normal end sound, an error sound, a registration sound and the like have the same sound level.
That is, in the conventional apparatus, a ringing tone for the operator is output in the same sound level as that of other audible sounds.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, however, the operator has difficulty in catching the ringing tone for the operator since the sound level is low.
That is, in the conventional apparatus, the sound level of the speaker of the apparatus is adjusted to a small value, since a normal end sound, an error sound, a registration sound and the like need not have a large sound level. The apparatus automatically determines in an automatic call-receiving operation whether the calling side is a facsimile apparatus or a telephone set. In the case of a telephone set, the operator is called from the speaker. However, since the sound level of the speaker is adjusted to a small value, the user cannot hear the ringing tone. Hence, the conventional apparatus has the great disadvantage that fax/tel automatic switching cannot be efficiently utilized.